Blaze And The Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure
|caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = TBA |producer = TBA |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = Blaze and The Monster Machines Sonic The Hedgehog The Amazing World of Gumball Cars Candies Of The Adventures Super Mario Bros. WarioWare Rio Oggy and the Cockroaches The Ren and Stimpy Show Space Goofs Zig and Sharko Lucky Luke Shinbone Alley Rocko's Modern Life Looney Tunes |starring = Steve Little |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = TBA |distributor = Universal Pictures Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |runtime = TBA |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |budget = TBA |gross = TBA }} Blaze And The Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure (Or Formely Knuckles and Bobert's Great Adventure) is a Upcoming 2020 American-British-South African-Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Wildest Sport Comedy Film. Characters: * Sonic The Hedgehog: Knuckles * The Amazing World of Gumball: Bobert * Blaze And The Monster Machines: Blaze, Pickle, Crusher, Zeg, Starla, Watts, Stripes and Darington * Cars: Mater * Candies Of The Adventures: Chowder, Flapjack, and Captain K'nuckles * Super Mario Bros: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Bowser * WarioWare: Wario and Waluigi * Rio: Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael * Oggy and The Cockroaches: Oggy, Jack, Bob, Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee * The Ren and Stimpy Show: Ren, Stimpy, and Sven * Space Goofs: Etno, Candy, Gorgious, Bud, and Stereo * Zig and Sharko: Zig, Sharko, and Bernie * Lucky Luke: Lucky Luke and Rantanplan * Shinbone Alley: Mehitabel * Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, and Spunky * Looney Tunes: Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Tazmanian Devil, Claude Cat, Sylvester, Hubie, Bertie, Mac, Tosh, Charlie Dog, Foghorn Leghorn, and Barnyard Dawg Plot: The Film Begins, TBA...... TBA...... TBA...... Voice Cast: * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Harold/Boris * Mr. Lawrence as Edward/Filburt/Ping-Pong and Dave/Nurse Leslie * Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo/Clam/Chef McMuesli/Rocko/Spunky * Tom Kenny as Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Toby/Heffer * Jeff Bennett as Raj/Samson/Bill/Bud/Stereo * Rob Paulsen as Danny/Marky/Mac * Peter Cullen as Dwayne * Idina Menzel as Collette * Marty Grabstein as Edmond * Matthew Lillard as Eustace * Tom Hanks as Red * Jim Cummings as Patrick * Patton Oswalt as Milo * Candi Milo as Megan * Jennifer Hale as Ira * Hugh Jackman as Evis * Bill Fagerbakke as Leo * * * * * * Ariel Winter as Lovebug * * * * Billy West as Oggy/Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Elmer Fudd * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn/Sylvester * * * * Dee Bradley Baker as Narrator Songs: # William Tell Overture (Opening Credits) - Instrumental by Gioachino Rossini. # Shy Lovebug - Lovebug # Tea Party Rockout - Zig, Sharko, and Rio Birds # Lazlo's Song - Lazlo # Tidal Wave - Owl City # Bubble Rap - Pedro & Nico # Fizzwhizzing - Chip, Skip, and Fairy Scouts # Sometimes, Secretly - PANIC! At The Disco # Shy Lovebug (Reprise) - Bean Scouts # Duck Puck Rock - Edward and Daffy # One Small Thing - Candy, Foghorn Leghorn, Chickens, and Male Characters # After All This Time - Lovebug and Chip # Chip and Skip's Finale - All Cartoon Characters and The Chorus from 2011 film "Winnie The Pooh". # When Can I See You Again (End Credits) - Owl City Deluxe Edition Bonus Songs: # Camp Kidney Masters - Bean Scouts # The Midnight in Me - Slinkman # Camp Kidney Masters (Reprise) - Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt # Tidal Wave (Reprise) - All Cartoon Characters Quotes: * Knuckles: Chocolate Pizza! * Bobert: Delicious, Chocolate Pizza! * Mater: It's Chocolate Pizza, Dungs! * Knuckles and Bobert: Yay! * Langueges: * English - (Blaze And The Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure) * French - (Crossover Blaze Et The Monster Machines: Knuckles et l'aventure de Bobert) * German - (Blaze und die Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles und Boberts Abenteuer) * Italian - (Blaze And The Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure) * Spanish - (Blaze And The Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles y la aventura de Bobert) Movie Trailer Music: * TBA - TBA. * Trivia: * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * Home Media: Soundtrack: DVD or Blu-Ray Menu: * Play * Seletion Scenes ** (Opening Credits) ** Scene 1: Disgusting. ** Scene 2: TBA. ** Scene 3: TBA. ** Scene 4: TBA. ** Scene 5: TBA. ** Scene 6: TBA. ** Scene 7: TBA. ** Scene 8: TBA. ** Scene 9: TBA. ** Scene 10: TBA. ** Scene 11: TBA. ** Scene 12: TBA. ** Scene 13: TBA. ** Scene 14: TBA. ** Scene 15: TBA. ** (Closing Credits) * Special Features ** The Making Of Blaze And The Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure. ** TBA (Short Film). ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** * Langueges ** English ** French ** German ** Italian ** Spanish External links: Poster Gallery: Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure.jpg Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure (1).jpg Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure (2).jpg Character Gallery: Knuckles The Echidna.png Bobert (TAWOG).png Blaze Monster Truck.png Pickle Monster Truck.png Crusher Monster Truck.png Zeg Monster Truck picture.png Starla Monster Truck picture.png Watts Monster Truck picture.png Stripes Monster Truck picture.png Darington Monster Truck picture.png Mater.png Chowder.png Flapjack vec 1.png Capitan K'nuckles.png MarioJump.png Luigi super mario.png Toad super mario.png Yoshi super mario.png Bowser.png Wario super mario.png Waluigi super mario.png Blu.png Jewel.png Carla.png Bia.png Tiago.png Nico.png Pedro.png Rafael.png Oggy Cat.png Jack Cat.png Bob Bulldog.png Joey Cockroach.png Marky Cockroach.png Dee Dee Cockroach.png Ren Hoek.png Stimpy.png Sven.png Etno Polino.png Candy Caramella.png Bud Budiovitch.png Gorgious Klatoo.png Stereo Monovici.png Zig.png Sharko.png Bernie.png Lucky Luke.png Rantanplan.png Mehitabel.png Rocko Rama.png Heffer Wolfe.png Filburt Shellbach.png Spunky.png Bugs Bunny.png Daffy Duck.png Porky Pig (from Looney Tunes).png Elmer Fudd.png Yosemite Sam.png Tazmanian Devil.png Claude Cat.png Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr..png Hubie and Bertie.png Mac and Tosh.png Charlie Dog.png Foghorn Leghorn.png Barnyard Dawg.png Song Pictures: Artists: Dwayne Johnson.png Jack Black.png Patrick Warburton.png Jim Carrey.png Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Blaze and The Monster Machines Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cars Category:Candies Of The Adventures Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:WarioWare Category:Rio Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Space Goofs Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Lucky Luke Category:Shinbone Alley Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Looney Tunes Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:Jack Black Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Jim Carrey Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Orion Pictures Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Animated Musical Films Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:Animated Romance Films Category:Animated Adventure Films Category:Animated Crossover Films Category:Animated Wildest Films Category:Animated Sport Films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster